


Confluence

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of two Rivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confluence

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbletag 5 prompt: exciting  
> dw100: challenge #555, conversation

"This is exciting."

"It's one thing to see your bum in a mirror, but it's another to see it on yourself. And my bum looks magnificent in jodhpurs! I was right all along."

"And the Doctor isn't here to lecture us about how dangerous meeting each other is right now."

"He's met himself before several times and the universe is still standing."

"We know the Doctor lies. And he's a bit of a spoilsport."

"We should hop into bed right now. I know what turns me on better than anyone else in the world."

"Let's go, River."

"And hurry, River!"


End file.
